Teardrops on My Guitar
}} "Teardrops on My Guitar" is the second single by country pop artist Taylor Swift. This work is from Taylor's self titled album, Taylor Swift, following her debut single "Tim McGraw". The song is about a girl who is secretly in love with a boy named Drew, but Drew is interested in another girl. The song talks about the heartbreak of liking someone who is so close but is out of one's reach. Swift also states that it's about the conflicting feelings of loving someone and wanting them to love you back and wanting them to be happy. In a behind-the-scenes video, Swift reveals that the song was written about a classmate."Teardrops on My Guitar", performance for US99.5 winners on her tour bus. Song information The song is about a boy named Drew that Taylor Swift was friends with in high school. He never realized now. Swift also had stated the event after the song became popular: Actually, he Drew showed up in my driveway a couple of months ago, and it was like in the movies where at the end the guy shows up in your driveway, and you have this awesome kiss – except it’s three years too late. I’m like, 'Why didn’t you do this years ago?!?' He was a stranger by then, so I felt like I didn’t know him anymore. Music video The video for "Teardrops on My Guitar" was directed by Trey Fanjoy. It was filmed at Hume-Fogg High School in downtown Nashville. In the video Taylor has fallen in love with her friend Drew (played by Tyler Hilton), but he loves somebody else, so she can't tell him how she really feels. For much of the video, Taylor is lying on her bed with her guitar, portraying the teardrops on her guitar at night when she knows she can't have the boy she loves."Teardrops On My Guitar" video at CMT.com The pop mix of the video is played on VH1, however sometimes they play the original version. The music video was ranked #98 on CMT's 100 Greatest Videos.> The video was also nominated for the Best New Artist award at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards, but lost to Tokio Hotel's song "Ready, Set, Go!" Other information Country radio stations along with GAC and CMT play a remixed version of this song, with "I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny" changed to "I laugh 'cause it's just so funny." The instrumentation is different between the single and album versions of the song, as well. On August 21, 2007, Swift performed this song as a duet with Julienne Irwin live on the second series finale of America's Got Talent.http://www.countrystandardtime.com/news/newsitem.asp?xid=851 Chart positions The song debuted at number 93 on the Billboard Hot 100 in March 2007.Katie Hasty, "Fergie Gets 'Glamorous' Atop Hot 100", Billboard.com, March 15, 2007. A new remix of the song, with a drumloop added and the banjo removed, was released to Top 40 and Adult Contemporary radio in October 2007 and began charting in both formats soon after. The song has reached a new peak on the Pop 100 at number 11. The song re-entered the Hot 100 at 44. References Category:2007 singles Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Music videos directed by Trey Fanjoy Category:Country ballads Category:Pop ballads pt:Teardrops on My Guitar